fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline for the Firefly 'verse. Some of the following entries on the main timeline may not be based on the show's canon, please check the corresponding article or see the entry's note for more details. Timeline 2020 *Star cluster in Taurus is discovered, designated “34Tauri(2020)”. Five stars and 14 gas giants found. 2021 *Recycling programs beginning to fail, global warming increasing. 2027 *Astronomers discover several planets within the 34Tauri (2020) star cluster. *P/2027(White Sun)03 showing chemical signature of Earthlike conditions. *Despite reddish hue, P/2027(White Sun)04 showing similar conditions. *Over the next 15 years, terrestrial planets are found by the dozens in the 34Tauri (2020) star cluster. Most are believed to be within acceptable limits for terraforming. 2028 *Astronomers discover several planets within the 34Tauri (2020) star cluster, including the planet that would become known as Bernadette. 2030 *It's official: Earth lost the ability to sustain 21st century society and current population levels within 100 years. 2035 *The quantum nature of gravity is deduced, allowing for rapid and unprecedented advances in gravity manipulation technologies. Creation of artificial gravity and gravity screening soon follow. 2037 *Space technology development vastly accelerated by new discoveries. Due to the advent of gravity technology, terraforming can take decades instead of centuries. 2040 *First theories for evacuating the Earth presented. Gravity manipulation technology makes evacuation a viable idea. 2042 *Terraforming technology tested on Mars with positive results. 2045 *Terraforming of Venus and the moons of Earth and Mars begin. 2047 *Terraforming of Venus and the moons of Earth and Mars are abandoned due to a lack of native resources. 2048 *Failure of terraforming efforts in the Solar System hit home. Global morale sinks to new lows as riots break out in many major cities. Earth's governments decide that fast action is required to keep society from falling into chaos. As rebuilding Earth’s ecosystem no longer appears to be an option, a plan for mass exodus is proposed instead. The GEA (Global Exodus Alliance) is formed and given unlimited governmental authority and complete control over Earth's meager remaining resources as member nations cede their power to the organization. The GEA moves quickly to take control of infrastructure, police and military and most of the private sector as well, all in the name of mobilization of the greatest single endeavor in human history. Plans are made for the evacuation of the Earth-That-Was's population to the 34Tauri (2020) star cluster. 2053 *Collection and storage of samples of all life on Earth. 2060 *With plans for colonization in place, global resources mobilized, and construction of arks and ark modules on-going, the Global Exodus Alliance (GEA) makes its final move to cement control over humanity. The GEA publishes the "Articles of Alliance", a super-constitution which supersedes all other legal systems on the planet. As China and the U.S. are contributing most of the resources and much of the know-how to the Exodus Project, they take joint stewardship over the new "global government". Smaller countries are given a choice, sign the articles or give up any chance of having their populations join the exodus. Results are almost immediate, unilateral capitulation by 98 percent of Earth's governments. The Alliance is created. 2072 *First wave of terraforming begins. Dozens of Robot terraformer ships are launched. Their targets are two planets orbiting the Verse's central sun, a white primary, dubbed "White Star" (later, simply “White Sun”) by the Americans and "Bai Hu" or "White Tiger" by the Chinese. 2075 *Latest projections show Earth unable to support more than 5 percent of current population within three decades. GEA recommends a vast expansion of the Exodus Project and Alliance approves, remaining cities will be systematically dismantled to increase the size of the ark fleet tenfold. Pollution runs wild as ark fleet is considered the only priority. 2090 *Loading of arks begins with cargo, fuel, and stored genetic samples. 2094 *Boarding of the ark ships begins. Over the last five decades, Earth population has dropped to around one billion due to starvation, disease, toxic contamination and criminal activities. Reproductive rates have dropped to near zero. Most of the Earth's population now lives in squalor. Although most ark ships will not depart until completely loaded (a process that takes years), survivors welcome the safe, sterile, climate controlled environments of the Ark ships after the horror Earth has become. A rich black market develops that sells positions in the boarding lottery, falsified medical certificates and other items needed to gain quicker access to the arks. 2095 *The Alliance declares global martial law. 2097 *First ark ships begin to depart. Priority is given to those ships populated with the ancestors of those who will act as the terraforming and construction labor force upon arrival. 2220 *Robot terraformers begin terraforming several planets in the White Sun system. *Londinium is terraformed. 2240 *The terraforming of the planet Bernadette, along with its moons Nautilus and Spinrad was completed. 2255 *The terraforming of P/2028 (White Sun)12 Liann Jiun is completed. 2266 *The terraforming of the planet Ariel, along with its moons Ariopolis, Shiva and Poseidon, was completed. 2280 *The planet Jiangyin is terraformed. 2305 *The planet Santo was terraformed *The first moon of Santo, Tethys, was terraformed. *The second moon of Santo, New Luxor, was terraformed. 2308 *Pelorum is terraformed. 2350 *The planet Ezra was terraformed. *The moon of Ezra, Herschel, was terraformed. 2360 *Triumph is terraformed. *Mycroft is terraformed. 2370 *This was the year that the moon Bob was terraformed. 2410 *The planet Whittier was terraformed. 2444 *Patience is born. 2449 *Adelai Niska is born. 2459 *August: Serenity's keel is laid and construction begins. 2460 *Derrial Book is born. 2465 *Lund is born. *Warwick Harrow is born. 2468 *September 20 - Malcolm Reynolds is born. In the motion picture ''Serenity'', the date of birth for Malcolm Reynolds is displayed as being September 20, 2468. **Screens from Serenity suggest that Mal was born on September 20, 2468; which would make him 49 at the time of the series Firefly; though this may be a mistake, since the information screen also misspells his name as "Malcom," and may have been intended to be 2486, making him 31, an age more consistent with his appearance (and the actor's own age). 2469 *Sheriff Bourne is born. 2470 *The moon Ita was chosen as the location for a secondary Union of Allied Planets orbital drydock facility. 2471 *Regan Tam is born. 2474 *Young Henry Evans leaves home for the final time. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale) 2475 *Skunk is born. 2476 *Marcus Grange is born. *Wright is born. 2477 *Jayne Cobb is born. 2479 *Harken is born. *Viktor is born. 2480 *McGinnis is born. 2484 *Zoë Alleyne is born. Zoë Alleyne's year of birth year was confirmed on an information screen in a deleted scene from ''Serenity'', available on the DVD release of the film, which also indicated the specific date, the indication that she was born vesselside, and her Social Control Number. The Firefly Timeline by Edgar Governo indicates Zoë's date of birth as February 15, 2484, while a feature in The Signal #2.4 podcast indicates it as March 15, 2484 — both based on that deleted scene. *Henry Evans learns about the Independence movement and joins to avoid police trouble. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale''0 2485 *Crow is born. 2486 *Hoban Washburne is born. *September 20 - Malcolm Reynolds is born. In the motion picture [[Serenity (film)|''Serenity]], the date of birth for Malcolm Reynolds is displayed as being September 20, 2468. **Screens from Serenity suggest that Mal was born on September 20, 2468; which would make him 49 at the time of the series Firefly; though this may be a mistake, since the information screen also misspells his name as "Malcom," and may have been intended to be 2486, making him 31, an age more consistent with his appearance (and the actor's own age). 2488 *Approximate birth year of Ross Macintosh. (Serenity Role Playing Game) 2490 *Simon Tam is born. *Henry Evans has his left eye surgically replaced with a video transmitter. He also obtains a new identity: Derrial Book. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale) 2493 *Bridget/Saffron/Yolanda is born. *Chari is born. *Approximate birth year of Joe Henderson. 2494 *Derrial Book is stationed on a ship over Greenleaf. He interrogates Hope Claypool. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale) 2497 *Banning Miller is born. *Kaywinnet Lee Frye is born. 2498 *Derrial Book is an officer on the I.A.V. Cortez. He oversees an operation designed to end the war in one day, but it results in the massacre of 4,000 people on the I.A.V. Alexander instead, and Book is discharged from the Alliance and ejected from the Cortez. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale) 2500 *River Tam is born. River Tam's age is said, and confirmed, to be 17 at the time of the Firefly TV series (2517), setting her year of birth as 2500. 2504 *Derrial Book finds religion. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale) 2506 *The Miranda Project fails, killing 99.9% of the colonists, and resulting in the remaining tenth of a percent becoming Reavers. It is suggested that the failure of the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate precipitated the Alliance's Unification War. *The Unification War begins. 2508 *December - Independent Forces are pinned down outside of New Kasmir. 2510 *The Battle of Du-Khang. Featured in "The Message". 2511 *May: Battle of Serenity Valley ("Serenity") *The Union of Allied Planets wins the Unification War, and an armistice was signed ending the war. *Yolanda is married to Durran Haymer. In the TV series' episode "Trash", Durran Haymer indicates that six years have passed since they got married and Yolanda disappeared. 2512 *Malcolm Reynolds hired Kaywinnit Lee Frye as the Serenity mechanic, after walking in on her having sex with the ship's previous mechanic, Bester. ("Out of Gas") 2514 *Jayne pulls a job on Higgins' Moon. *Derrial Book leaves Southdown Abbey. (Serenity: The Shepherd's Tale) *Derrial Book and the Tam siblings join the crew of the Serenity. ("Serenity") 2516 *Jayne Cobb and two others attempt to hijack Serenity. 2517 *Derrial Book, Lawrence Dobson, Simon Tam, and River Tam book passage on Serenity. *Mal pulls the train job for Adelei Niska. *Crow is killed by Captain Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds. *As of 2517, a Platinum was 2.5 times less valuable than a Credit. Based on the relative price of Ivoprovalyn in each type of Currency. *The crew of the ''Firefly''-class transport ship Serenity raid Saint Lucy's hospital on the planet Ariel. **The majority of the episodes of the television series Firefly take place during this year. 2518 *The origin of the Reavers of Miranda is revealed. (Serenity) *The Universe battle annihilates the Reaver fleet and damages the Union of Allied Planets Navy. *The Operative deserts the Union of Allied Planets. *Derrial Book in killed on Haven. *Hoban Washburne and Mr. Universe are killed. Stories The various stories set in the 'verse can be assumed to be in this order. *"Fun With Dick and Jayne" *"Safe" (Tam estate flashback) *"R. Tam: Session 1" *"The Message" (Battle of Du-Khang flashback) *"Safe" (adult-Simon flashbacks) *"Serenity" (opening: Battle of Serenity Valley) *"Float Out" (flashbacks) *"Out of Gas" (assembling the crew flashbacks) *"R. Tam: Session 416" *"Serenity" (opening: Simon rescues River) *"Serenity" *"The Train Job" *"Bushwhacked" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out Of Gas" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Trash" *"The Message" *"Heart Of Gold" *"Objects in Space" *"Better Days" *"Crystal" *"Those Left Behind" *"Serenity" *"Float Out" *"Take The Sky" It is unclear exactly when "What Holds Us Down" takes place, but the inclusion of both Wash and Simon show that it is somepoint between the end of "Serenity" and the beginning of Serenity. See Also *The Verse in Numbers External links *Firefly universe timeline at Fireflyfans.net *Firefly universe timeline at FireflyWiki.org *Firefly Timeline by Edgar Governo. Based on many canon sources. Category:Events